The Switching Stones
by ChaoticLoki
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya and Kaiba Seto fight like cat in dog, but in a past life, they were lovers. What happens when their past selves end up inhabiting their present bodies? They end up in some weird situations. But will this bring the two boys closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so I totally almost forgot to write a little note at the beginning. Figured I'd do it now. This is an idea I've been wanting to write for some time. Those who know my writing know that it tends to be really angsty, and I wanted to write a fic with a little bit of humor. The idea was inspired by a yaoi anime that I cannot remember the name of. So let me know what you think of this new fic! :)**

* * *

><p>The young priest looked at the bedslave that was currently curled up with him. Jono's head rested on Seth's chest as he watched him. He ran his hand through the blond's soft locks, a small smile forming on his lips. Jono was a beautiful young man, and Seth had no regrets about choosing him as his sole bedslave. He hadn't really been interested in the others. Jono seemed content with his master, which pleased the priest greatly.<p>

He flashed back to what they had done the night before: Jono had only been with the priest for a week, and he found himself rather afraid of his master still, unsure of what to expect. He was laying in the priest's bed, waiting nervously for the other man to come. He was afraid that Seth would be angry with him for any number of reasons. Perhaps he was expected to do some sort of tasks in his free time, and maybe he was supposed to know what this was, but Jono was completely clueless.

He heard the priest's footsteps, and the exotic looking bedslave found himself tensing. He stood, his tanned body completely exposed as the other man entered the room. Jono gave a small, timid smile. He let out a little 'eep' as Seth pulled him close, running his fingers through his hair. The blond had noticed that his master seemed to enjoy this odd gesture. He looked up at the brunet once again before resting his head on Seth's shoulder.

"Did you miss me Jono," Seth asked in a gentle tone. His smile grew when he felt the other boy nod. He looked down at the mop of blond hair, taking in the sweet smell of honey. Seth watched as red eyes peeked back up at shyly, and his smile couldn't help but grow. Jono pulled away from him after a moment, and Seth was be disappointed at the loss of warmth.

Cool blues watched Jono, a softness about them that no other had ever been allowed to see. He knew that Jono was aware of what was expected of him. As the blond laid in their bed, Seth followed happily. The day was still young, and in between eating and sleeping, they managed to get in several sessions of making love. And now, as he laid with Jono, the priest couldn't be happier with the choice he had made. Jono, in his eyes, wasn't really a slave. He was more like his lover.

* * *

><p>Katsuya sighed as he walked into the school, his uniform in disarray as usual. He knew that this was going to be a full day of learning nothing. His brain just couldn't take it anymore. It seemed lately that the teachers just wanted to cram more information in their heads than usual so that they would pass their finals. However, this method didn't really work for Jounouchi Katsuya. He always felt like an idiot when he didn't understand what the teachers were talking about, but was it his fault he didn't understand, or their fault for not being able to teach properly?<p>

Of course, the blond wasn't paying attention, and he ended up running right into Seto Kaiba. Great, as if the day could get worse. Jou glared up at him irritably, a fiery passion in his eyes. Kaiba's icy glare contrasted that angry fire. They were stuck in a staring contest for a moment or so before Kaiba finally spoke.

"Watch where you're going Mutt. I don't need pet hair all over my newly tailored jacket." Jou growled, and Kaiba grinned.

"And now you're just emphasizing my point. Would the puppy like a bone?"

"Shut up, you ass," Jou yelled back at him, though all that did was make the CEO grin wider.

"Bad doggie." And with that, Kaiba walked away. One of these days, Jou was finally going to put his first through Kaiba's face. He couldn't wait for that day, but for now, he needed to study. He knew that he could never beat the boy genius in intelligence. Half the time he couldn't even understand half of what the bastard was talking about, and it made him feel stupid and inferior... Not that he was. He just wasn't as smart as Kaiba.

The blond made his way to class, pouting and sulking as he did. Everyone noticed his odd demeanor. It wasn't exactly a secret that Jounouchi hated school, but he usually had a cheery attitude, no matter the situation. That stubbornness and unbreakable spirit was what made him who he was, and it was the reason that Seto Kaiba even bothered with him. So why on earth was he acting like a lost little puppy? No one really knew.

His classes dragged on as usual, and Katsuya found himself sleeping through them. They were just sooooo boring. Why should he care about history anyways? Wasn't there a reason that it was called that? The whole 'history repeating itself' bit didn't have him the least bit convinced. Sleep seemed like a better time than listening to some professor drabble on about World War 4... At least, that's what he thought they were talking about. He already lived several bouts for world domination. Every psychotic leader had the same idea: Take over the world and instill their rules on the people. Punish any who did not obey their laws.

* * *

><p>Jono and Seth had been together now for a few months, and Seth had noticed that his lover was starting to grow much more relaxed around him. He was still a bit shy, but the priest had found a few ways to 'ruffle his feathers', so to speak, and had been able to bring forth a more argumentative side of Jono. It was interesting to argue with the blond, and it always made Seth happy when he saw the fire in the boy's eyes. Jono smiled quite often now, and he found himself growing more and more curious about his master. He wanted to know everything about his past and how he had come to be the High Priest and one of the Pharaoh's most trusted friends. Jono also made it a point to ask if there was anything that he was not allowed to do. He didn't want to upset Seth after all. However, the priest had pretty much granted him the freedom to roam where he pleased. He had told Jono that he was not a slave as long as he did not try to run away, otherwise he would be confined to Seth's bedroom.<p>

Today, he was bringing Jono to see some of the many artifacts that he, as the high priest, was to protect. The blond was excited, as there weren't many who got to see such fine items, let alone even by in the temple that they were kept. Of course, after talking to his cousin, Seth had been granted permission to allow Jono anywhere that was within his own right to go as well. If Jono wanted to visit any of the other temples though, he would have to ask those who were appointed to them. They soon came upon one of the priest's favorite artifacts. They were two lovely gems, one of red, and one of blue, that were known as switching stones. Seth had never been able to confirm that they actually worked, but they were absolutely beautiful. Seth picked them both up and handed the red one to Jono.

"It matches your eyes, my love."

* * *

><p>Seto had with him two stones that had been in his family since he could remember. They were the only thing that he left of his real parents, and he always kept them safe in a locking wooden box that was lined inside with black velvet. He had brought them to school with him today to show the class, as they were a large piece of Egyptian history, which the class had been studying for a few weeks now. Seto passed them around the class as he talked about what they were believed to do. Of course, he knew that the myths behind these stones had never actually been confirmed.<p>

"Each stone, known as a switching stone, has the ability to transport one soul from their current body to that of an incarnate, where they will dually inhabit that soul. The reason for this is because either the soul inhabiting, or the one inhabited, has a lesson to learn, and the stone will not switch them back until it feels that this has been done." He noticed that Jounouchi Katsuya now had them, and honestly, the fear that the idiot would lose them was growing. He went over to the mutt and snatched the blue one from him, but Jou still had hold of the red one.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" It was then that both stones began to gleam. The next thing the two boys knew, they had blacked out. The class watched as their bodies rose, but something was certainly wrong. Jounouchi's face was skewed into a confused expression that actually looked a bit cute and natural on him, while Kaiba just looked really surprised. He turned over to Jounouchi, frowning.

"Jono?" The blond looked back at him and nodded.

"Are you all right," he said, and earned another nod. Seth put out his arms and Jono dashed into them, hiding his face in the priest's chest. He was afraid. Jono had no clue where they were or how they had gotten here. The whole class watched in shock now. Those two usually wouldn't even look at each other without arguing, so why was Kaiba suddenly holding Jounouchi in such a protective manner. The only people even slightly clued in were Yuugi and his friends, and they were going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the fluff! Leave some thoughts, comments, and ideas for me! ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I forgot this top part again because I'm awesome like that! :P Once again, I will add it now. Anyways, so here's a new, fast update, though I won't promise that all updates will be so quick. There are lemons ahead in this chapter. I've already had a little controversy, but the point of the story is that the two are put in all these strange and awkward situations. If you don't like how I'm writing this story, I'm sorry, but so far, I like the direction it's headed in. It's humorous, unlike all my other stories. Please try to enjoy, and leave me a few words of your thoughts. :)**

* * *

><p>Jono was already calming down now that he was back in the arms of his master. Seth was watching him, relieved as well. If he had been sent here without Jono, then the priest probably wouldn't have known what to do, but with his love, he knew that he could face anything. He ran his hand through that large mop of blond hair. It was a gesture that Jono was used to, and one that calmed him. Seth smiled as he looked at the blond.<p>

"I love you." Jono smiled back.

"And I love you, my Master." They shared a kiss, and at this point, several girls in the class looked about ready to kill the blond, another 3 had signs up all giving the couple a 10, and a bunch of other girls were 'awwing' while a couple of people were saying that it was about time. The gang was watching suspiciously though. Yami already recognized the two lovers as his cousin from 5,000 years ago and the High Priest's bedslave.

Jono now peeked out at the rest of the class, a small blush on his cheeks as they watched. "Master, could we go somewhere more... private?" Seth looked around and realized where they were, though many years ago, a place like this was only for those privileged enough to attend.

"Jono, I don't think we can leave. It seems that those we are inhabiting are currently in a place of learning..." He noticed the disappointment in his lover's eyes.

"I'll tell you what. We'll go through the day, and once we're done, I promise that we'll go anywhere you want, and do whatever you want." The brunet winked, and was relieved when he received a smile once more.

The day seemed so long to Jono. He couldn't remember a day ever going by this slow in Egypt. Still, it had been somewhat fun. The blond was actually pretty well educated thanks to his master, who had taught him everything he knew. The Algebra teacher had seemed a little suspicious about Jounouchi's sudden knowledge in the maths. Jono was more surprised that he understood Japanese, but he supposed that it was because this new body of his _was_ Japanese. The History teacher seemed equally as shocked at Jounouchi's grade on the pop quiz that he had given. Seth, naturally, was a genius, apparently just like his counterpart, seeing as there was no surprise from any of the teachers when he got something right.

When the day was over, they were approached by a group, and Jono and Seth immediately recognized the Pharaoh. Jono was soon on his knees bowing to the ruler of Ancient Egypt, while Seth gave a more simply bow. Yami looked down at Jono and chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit Jono. Please rise." The blond did as he was told, and then looked at the rest of the group. He recognized Horus(1), who had been one of the Pharaoh's most trusted guards, as well as Anippe(1), who had been a good friend of the Pharaoh when he was a child, and had stayed so throughout his rule. Then there was Akeifa. Who wouldn't recognize him, although he wasn't quite as muscular has he had been back in Egypt. The others were simply commoners that the blond had seen wondering around the streets of Cairo. Then there was his master.

"Seth, do you have any clue what has happened?" The rest of the group looked curious as well. Suddenly Kaiba seemed a lot nicer, and Jou seemed a lot clingier, which was strange, seeing as he and the CEO hated each other, and that was on a good day. Something was definitely wrong. They recognized the priest from their past adventures, but who was it that possessed their best friend?

"I'm assuming that our future counterparts happened to be holding the Switching Stones at the same time that we were. It's the first time they've ever worked." Yami frowned.

"Have the other two been sent back to the past?" Jono closed his eyes and after a moment, he shook his head.

"No, I sense another presence." Yami looked a bit relieved.

"I'm glad to hear it. It would be chaotic if they took over your lives back in Ancient Egypt. However... I think that this might be good for them. One other thing... What's going on with your bodies back home?" Seth thought for a moment.

"Well, according to the legend, they will slumber until their souls teach the lessons that they were sent to teach. So I suppose when we go back, we're going to be in a bit of pain." Yami frowned, but there wasn't much he could do in the present day and time. Seth just shrugged.

"We'll deal with the consequences when we go back. Well, cousin, would you care to fill us in on our present selves." Now the one who looked like Horus spoke.

"You two fight like cats and dogs," he said with a laugh, making Jono frown.

"But I don't wanna fight," he pouted adorably, making his Master chuckle.

"They can fight to their heart's content, but we're still lovers." The one who looked like Horus, as well as several of the others, were now staring at them. Jono buried his face back in Seth's chest, not liking all the attention.

"Wait a minute! Kaiba and Jou were lovers in a past life!" The Pharaoh smiled and gave a simple nod before turning back to watch them. Most of the gang was surprised by this new development, though Yami and Anzu simply smiled, knowing there was more between Jou and Kaiba than what met the eye. Now Yami spoke up.

"Seth, your present self is very cold and uncaring to everyone but his younger brother Mokuba. He is the CEO of his own company, and is a billionaire." Seth smirked at that.

"I'm glad to know that he's done well for himself." Then the Pharaoh turned to Jono.

"Your future self is more aggressive. He's argumentative, a little bit dim, and has a never quit kind lf attitude." Jono nodded and looked up at Seth, who smirked back at him.

"It's about time that my sweet Jono became more aggressive." Jono looked down at his hands. He didn't know _how_ to be like that. He had always been sweet and timid. The Pharaoh knew that Jou's personality would be a tough feat for Jono, and he thought for a moment.

"I would just be yourself. Besides, I don't think you could mirror Jou's personality. You're both one of a kind." Jono nodded, looking relieved. They turned as a KaibaCorp limo pulled up. Seth had already deduced that this belonged to his present self. He was expressionless as the driver got out and opened the door. The brunet grabbed Jono's hand and led him into the car, quickly nodding his thanks to the driver, who looked only slightly surprised.

Once inside the car, he smirked at the blond, giving him a rather passionate kiss. He smirked as he slipped a hand down his lover's strange garments. Then again, they weren't much different than that of his own future counterpart. He fondled his lover, smirking as he earned a gentle moan from Jono. Seth continued, enjoying himself as he watched Jono's reactions.

"I see that my puppy enjoys that." He chuckled and kissed the blond, pulling away only to see a beautiful smile on the boy's face. "What do you say to having a little fun in these new bodies?" Jono instantly perked up at that suggestion.

"All right, but as long as you promise to prepare me properly. I think that this body is a virgin." Seth smirked and nodded. He placed his fingers near Jono's mouth and smiled as it opened to suck on them. He felt himself getting aroused at the simple gesture. As they did this, Jono pulled off his pants. Once his fingers were properly lubricated, he stick them inside Jono' receiving a moan of mixed pain and pleasure. Seth thrust in and out with them, his current body reacting easily to Jono's. He had a feeling that Seto (was that what they had called him) was naturally aroused by Jono's counterpart, though it seemed that he was clueless about it.

Jono shivered naturally as his own arousal grew. Seth knew every spot on him that he liked, and it hadn't seemed to change at all with his new body. He groaned his disappointment when those fingers exited him. He looked up at Seth, who had easily figured out his bottom garment, and was now rubbing precum on his aroused member. Jono felt himself getting harder at the sight of it.

"Are you prepared Pup?" He nodded and waited. Seth repositioned them both now, Jono's legs on his shoulders as he slowly pushed into the virgin hole. He knew what to do because he'd had to do it with Jono when he had first slept with him. Seth stayed still, allowing the blond to get used to him. When Jono pushed himself down on his master, Seth smirked and began to thrust gently. He locked his lips with Jono's as he pulled out and thrust back in.

It only took a moment for Seth to find that spot that would drive his pup wild: His prostate. He aimed for it with every thrust, watching as the blond's member emitted a bead of precum. He placed his lips on Jono's neck, sucking on it as hard as he could as he moved hard against the blond's sweet spot. Once he lifted his head and smirked at Jono, the blond knew what was going through Seth's mind. He nodded and smirked back, an unusual expression, but one that let Seth know they were thinking the same thing.

As they were both about to hit their climax, they relinquished control of the two bodies, allowing Kaiba and Jounouchi to surface, both wide eyed as Seto thrust one last time without even realizing what he was doing, and causing them both to release. Jou groaned in ecstasy. It was a sound that had just automatically come out, not even one he had meant to make. Now he was staring at Seto wide eyed.

"Rapist!" Seto gave him a dull 'don't even go there' look.

"You wish Mutt!" He thought for a moment. He remembered blacking out, but... why was it that they were having sex when he woke up. And Jounouchi seemed just as surprised as he was. Then he felt it. There was a second presence within him. Just wonderful. Like Kaiba needed this stress on top of everything he was already dealing with.

"Will you get off me, you dirty pervert!" Jou tried to push him, but failed. Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled out of the blond before moving as far away as he could. In the back of his mind, a voice spoke: _"Please, you know you like him. You're just afraid to admit it."_ Kaiba shook his head. Even better, now he was hearing voices. As if this day could get any worse. Jou pulled up his pants. He let out a little whimper as he moved, feeling the pain in his backside start to kick in.

* * *

><p>1) In case you couldn't figure it out, Anippe and Horus are Honda and Anzu.<p>

**Once again, I reiterate that this fic is supposed to be humorous, so anyone offended by Seth and Jono having sex and the fact that Jou is a virgin, please don't take it so seriously. This is meant to be fun and light hearted. If I receive any flames, anonymous reviews will be disabled. Feel free to leave feedback! Thanks. :)**


	3. Author's Note

All right. First off, I want to apologize to _anyone_ who thought this was an actual update, but I have found it necessary to write an Author's Note to explain _my _personal thinking. What Seth and Jono did to their future selves last chapter... well, I fought with myself about whether or not I should write it. And _anyone_ who thinks it was randomly thrown in there is quite wrong. It was a tough decision, but to set the mood and the story, I felt that this scene was actually quite necessary to occur so early. My reasoning: Well, the purpose of the Switching Stones is that Jono and Seth have been sent to the future to help their present selves come to terms with things they haven't really yet realized. By sleeping together as they did, and then having Jou and Seto retake control at the last second is the first step, as in the next chapter there will be much reflection on what happened, and quite a bit of confusion from each of the boys.

Second of all, and now I'm going to address one particular reviewer's issues with this story. I first want to say that anyone that has a problem with how Seth is, I apologize, but this is my personal interpretation of him. Because, even though he is the cousin of the Pharaoh, he was instead raised as a commoner for his own protection, and later became part of the royal court. For this reason, I personally feel that Seth is far more humble and modest than his future counterpart. I also feel that even if he wasn't this way, with Jono, he certainly would be, as he's deeply in love with the boy. And for the rest of the gang's reactions, I admit I am horrible with writing them, but there will be a bit more shock value for them in the next chapter as everything really begins to sink in. Lastly, addressing plot holes that are occurring in the story, anyone who knows my writing well knows that these plot holes get filled in not at the very beginning, but as I write, because I like to keep my readers curious, and I won't throw something in until I feel that it'll properly fit. This hasn't happened yet. The first two chapters are really just setting the premise for the entire story.

Lastly, to those who have a problem with the fact that Jou was "raped" and his first time was "ruined", honestly, I don't think he would really care about that so much as that he just woke up and it was Kaiba on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was more of a rant and explanation, but I felt it was necessary for everyone to understand what is going on in the author's mind as she writes it. Message me any questions that you might have or suggestions that you might have. I won't take the story down, as so far, I'm actually enjoying writing it. It's one of the few stories that as come as naturally to me as it does. Please do not take the story too seriously, as it is meant to be a little awkward and rather humorous. I also promise things will get better with later chapters, more will be explained, including the Switching Stones themselves. And I hope everyone continues to read.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm back with another update. Honestly, at the moment, I could care less. Let's just say that I'm not myself, but hopefully the humor in this story will cheer me up... So, thanks to the readers who truly support this story and take it as something sweet and lighthearted. It's not meant to offend or upset, but simply to amuse. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Will you get off me, you dirty pervert!" Jou tried to push him, but failed. Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled out of the blond before moving as far away as he could. In the back of his mind, a voice spoke:<em>"Please, you know you like him. You're just afraid to admit it."<em> Kaiba shook his head. Even better, now he was hearing voices. As if this day could get any worse. Jou pulled up his pants. He let out a little whimper as he moved, feeling the pain in his backside start to kick in.

* * *

><p>Jou woke up to the sun coming in through his window. His head seriously hurt at the moment. He thought back to the night before. After he and Kaiba had found themselves having sex with each other, which Jou hadn't fully figured out yet, the CEO had brought him home, pretty much kicking him out of the limousine. If Jou had had his way, he would have taken up residence in Kaiba's limousine just to annoy him until he got an answer as to why he had woken up with the bastard literally inside of him. Jou shook his head and sighed. So then why did something about it feel... right? That thought scared the blond, and he quickly shook it from his head. As he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, Katsuya jumped about a mile into the air with a loud 'eep'. Next to him sat a spirit type thingy that was transparent and looked very much like him.<p>

"Am I dead?" Jono giggled a bit.

"No Jou. You're not dead. I'm your past self." Jou blinked and thought for a moment.

"You're not wearing the clothes I wore yesterday." Jono laughed hard now.

"No no no. From another life. Back in Ancient Egypt."

"Ooooh." Jou chuckled. "Uh, sorry." The other shook his head and smiled again.

"Did you dream about him?"

"Uh... Big Bird?" Jono facepalmed now.

"No. Our master."

"Master! I don't have a master!" Jono looked taken aback by that. What did the Pharaoh say that he was called.

"Seto Kaiba? Did you dream about Seto Kaiba?" Jou thought for a moment and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he realized that he had.

"Uh, no... Why did you call him my master?" Suddenly flashbacks of Kaiba telling him to bow down to his master flashed in Jou's mind, but he shook them away. Jono gave a knowing smirk, but it was gone within a millisecond. He laid on his stomach on Jou's bed and looked out the window, tilting his head a bit. Jou thought of a question to ask Jono, and he turned the other with curiosity written on his face.

"How did you and... your master get here?" Jono placed his index finger on his chin, looking up at the ceiling as he thought.

"Well, Master was taking me through his temple. We argued over whether or not it was a good idea for a couple of weeks, but ultimately, he won. He said he had something to show me, something that reminded him of my eyes. We walked through the place for a few minutes before coming across these two little stones. All he told me about them was that they are called Switching Stones, and that there was a story behind them. He was going to tell me more, but the next thing we knew, we woke up in your class. Your friends... don't really seem surprised." Jou shrugged.

"They're so used to these things that sometimes it takes a day or two for the full impact of the situation to hit them." And in that moment, Jounouchi Katsuya sounded the smartest that he ever would. He turned back to Jono, cocking his head a bit.

"Why do you call that man your master anyways?" Jono sighed.

"It's a long story... I am not actually from Egypt. I hail from Rome. I was the prince there. My mother and father died at a young age, and my uncle took care of me. Of course, as you may know, things like that always go awry." Only one word Jou didn't really understand so far. Perhaps he was getting smarter.

"Awry?"

"In a word, wrong. My uncle, as is often the case, was power hungry. One night, he told me that a friend was waiting outside for me. It was abnormal for a friend of mine to arrive at such an hour, but I believed my uncle. I trusted him. You wouldn't believe my surprise when I saw a person I did not recognize. Of course, I tried to run. However, I did not realize I was surrounded. I was encircled with men who had been summoned to take me away. I didn't back down though. I fought. I tasted flesh several times that night, my heart pounding, fear taking me over as I bit, scratched, and kicked to try and get away. One of the men came up behind me and knocked me out with a blow to the head. A yelp of surprise was emitted before I fell to the ground unconscious."

"Emitted?"

"Let out."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, I became a slave from there. Until 16, I was used for labor. At 16, I was brought to Egypt with several other slaves. We were offerings for the High Priest Seth. He could have all of us, or pick as many as he liked. He only chose one though: Me. It took some time for me to become comfortable around him, never knowing what to expect. It was not until recently that I realized that he is as in love with me as I am with him."

Jou listened, his expression changing a few times from happy to sad, and back to happy. The story ended with him smiling awkwardly. Was this going to be an indicator of his love life? If so, he preferred it be nonexistent. The blond sighed a bit as he thought about having woken up with Seto Kaiba during sex the other night. His first time... he didn't really care. Why should it matter anyways? What bothered him was who he had woken up to. Kaiba had seemed just as surprised, so had it been planned by their past selves? Jou almost wished he was smart enough to come up with a plan like that... almost. Though he wasn't really sure he would want to be able to possess his future or past self.

"Jono, I want you to answer a question, and be honest with me. Why did you and your master make me and Kaiba have sex?" Jono was surprised by the question. His future self certainly didn't know the meaning of the word subtlety.

"Well, to be honest... it's hard for Master and I to be apart for long periods of time. At this very moment, I am missing him, and I am sure that he is missing me just as much. I'm impressed that you figured it out so quickly."

* * *

><p>Kaiba had gone home directly after dropping of the idiot mutt. He had been quick to exit the car and enter the mansion. Apparently, Mokuba was over a friend's tonight, which worked well for him. It was still early, but he felt like passing out. Once he made it to his room, this was precisely what he did, not even having changed his clothes. Now he woke with a slight headache, and next to him... Was this for real? Kaiba stared for a moment as the sight before him processed. Next to him sat a rather tanned version of himself, smirking as he looked at the CEO. Kaiba groaned and turned over, collapsing back on the bed with a pillow over his head. Seth chuckled as he looked at the CEO's back, then poked it until finally he received an irritated groan.<p>

"What do you want! Haven't I dealt with you enough?" Kaiba yelled at his past self as he lifted the pillow and turned his head. Seth shrugged.

"Apparently not, seeing as I'm here." He received an irritated glare from his future self.

"Damn, you're irritating."

"And you're just as bad as I am," Seth replied in a smug tone.

"No shit Sherlock," he replied sarcastically, making his past self laugh. "It's almost hard to believe that I was a priest in a past life."

"Believe it. And I'm just as intelligent as you are."

"Whatever you say," Kaiba just rolled his eyes.

"So... Puppy, huh?" Kaiba looked up, a strange expression on his face.

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Uh, the fact that I had never once in knowing Jono called him puppy until my spirit claimed possession of your body yesterday."

Kaiba put his head back under the pillow, not wanting to deal with this right now. Seth shrugged and stared out the window, not saying another word. Seto was suddenly lost in thought. What had happened last night. He had already figured out why he had been in the limousine screwing Jounouchi. That much was obvious. Now his thoughts traveled to the Yamis and Hikaris. Had anything like this ever happened to them? For some reason, the brunet doubted it. So why was this happening to him, and worse, the mutt.

"Wait, why is that worse?" Seth smirked as he watched his future self. He knew precisely what was going through the other teen's mind, and, to be honest, the priest found it rather amusing. At least spending time with this incarnation of himself, cynical as he was, would help with Seth's loneliness and longing for his lover. Honestly, he was surprised that Kaiba and Jou hadn't felt the same longing, as souls like theirs were bonded for eternity.

"So, how did you and the idiot get here anyways?" If looks could kill, Kaiba would have died in that moment. Seth gave him a glare far more hostile than Seto could ever dream of mustering, and he was the king of all deadly glares. Now he knew where he got it from.

"That _idiot_ is my lover, and you will address him respectfully, or I will see to it that your life becomes a living hell."

"Too late," the brunet muttered. "Fine then. Was Jono his name? How did you two end up here anyways."

"Well, I was showing Jono these two gems known as the Switching Stones." Kaiba listened intently as the priest shot into an explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>So this story has received great feedback overall from my readers, and I would love to hear more from you guys. Feel free to leave a review, and be sure to read the Author's Note before Chapter 3 in case there's anything bothering you. :) Thanks to all reviewers, and everyone who adds this as a favorite andor story alert!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So look who's back with a new chapter! Yay! And just when you thought I would never appear again! Or did you? Well, anyways, enough with my weirdness. To everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story, I thank you. You are the reason I write. I hope you enjoy this update, even if it is a little shorter than the last.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure how my future self came into possession of the switching stone, but that sapphire gem is one of them, and apparently my lover's future self has the ruby gem. Legend says that when these stones are held by one's present self and their past self at the same time, there is a reason. Something that has gotten off-track needs to be corrected. So you and that boy, Jou, would be the present selves in this case, and Jono and I apparently have been sent here to set something straight with you two, though what it is I am not sure of.<p>

"Anyways, back to the story. They were blessed by a white wizard not long after man discovered the existence of magic. The point was to allow two lovers to see what their future together would be. However, instead, they were sent far into the future, many incarnations after their own passing. They shared the bodies of these two people that were their future selves. The couple was not released back to their present until the day when they were able to set things right in the future. Somehow, their souls had become distanced, and their past selves were brought there to bring them back together. So that is the story behind the stones. They are quite magical, although that magic can only be accessed when a heart is true and a soul is in need." Yes, he was listening intently, but that didn't stop Seto from looking extremely bored. However, Seto was already aware of the powers and abilities of the Switching Stones. Seth had just told him what he already knew.

"So, my soul is in need of that idiot? For some reason I highly doubt that." Seth sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to try and convince you. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to show you what in life you are missing." The priest shook his head. "When's the next time we will see Jou and Jono?"

"Monday at school."

"Monday! You mean…"

"Yep, you have a whole weekend to suffer through without him." Seth groaned. The poor priest hadn't been that long without Jono since he had met the boy.

"You might as well get used to it. I try to avoid that idiot and the rest of the geek squad as much as I can on the weekends." Seth smirked as he got an idea.

"Not anymore you don't," he remarked as he took control of the young CEO's body, ignoring the mental protests from Seto that only he could hear.

* * *

><p>Jou pouted as Jono looked at him, having taken control of him only moments ago. He smiled at the spirit of his future self. Jou was quite adorable. Jono wondered just how alike they really were. Judging from the way Seto and Seth were, both cold and cynical, intelligent and proud, Jono guessed he and Jou were also much the same: Sweet, loyal, and stubborn. Jono looked over again, and Jou was still pouting… just like a little child.<p>

"What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna see Kaiba… ever." Just like a toddler.

"Well, I do, so we're going to see him, whether you like it or not."

"Or, I could just take back control!" And that was precisely what Jou did, fist pumping in triumph just as there was a knock at the door. He groaned. Now what? He loved his friends, but he really wasn't in the mood for any shenanigans at the moment. All he wanted was to relax for a bit as he processed all the new information that he had just learned about himself and Kaiba. They had actually been lovers at one point… That fact both amazed and bothered him. Was that why he harbored unrequited feelings for a certain asshole?

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go, so stop trying to make me!"<p>

"You may be stubborn, Kaiba, but my desire to see my beloved will overrule your hardheadedness any day." Seth smirked as he rode in the back of the limousine with the spirit of Kaiba glaring daggers at him. That glare gave him warm and fuzzy feelings inside, which just amused the priest that much more.

"Now why is it that you know where Jounouchi lives anyways," Seth asked, smirking even as the driver gave him a funny look.

"He's been in my tournaments. When a duelist registers, they must give all of their information. I know where all the duelists from Duelist Kingdom live."

"Whatever you say," the priest replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. They soon arrived at the home of Jounouchi, with Seth looking quite pleased, while Seto, you guessed it, pouted just like a little child. He didn't want to see Jounouchi or Jono. Why couldn't his past self get that through his head. More so, why was his past self so insistent on _forcing_ them to see each other?

Seth got of the limo and stood, straightening out Seto's outfit, which he greatly enjoyed wearing, even if it was slightly more restricting than he would have liked. Still, Seto's gravity defying trench coat made him look badass. He fished for Jou's apartment number in Seto's mind, which, naturally, the CEO protested against, before making his way up the staircase to find the place.

Jou stared now as he looked at who was at his door. What was Seto freakin' Kaiba doing there? And what the hell did he want! Jou's surprise and confusion gave Jono the opportunity to take back over. He smiled up at Seth, who was looking at him with loving eyes. The priest was rather amused by how frustrated their other selves seemed to be.

Jono moved aside, allowing Seth to walk in. He looked around the tiny apartment with a small frown. This was where Jounouchi lived? It was small and messy. Jono could see the look in the brunet's eye, and he knew that Seth was rather disappointed with his current living situation. Never in a million years would the priest have allowed Jono to live in such a place.

"Sorry Seth. I know it's not much, but it is cozy."

"Jono, I can't let you stay in a place like this. You're coming back to the mansion."

_What! No, I refuse to let this madness go on a moment longer. The mutt is _not_ coming to my mansion!_

"You don't have a say in the matter Kaiba,. The fact that you would let your soul mate end up living in such a shabby home… you should be ashamed of yourself!" Seth was beyond angry, and Jono could tell. He looked up at his lover, his fear clearly reflected in his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you Jono. I'm sorry for that little outburst, but it appears that someone needs to be taught a lesson in charity and humility."

_I don't wanna go to Kaiba's, _Jou whined as the two sat in the back of the limousine, the spirits of their future selves sitting next to them. Kaiba looked beyond angry, while Jou stared at the floor. He felt bad, knowing that Kaiba didn't want him around, and they were being forced to be in the same place together for as long as Seth and Jono wanted. Perhaps he even felt a bit of sympathy for the CEO.

"I'm sorry Jou, but Seth doesn't want me or you at that apartment. It's dirty and unsanitary, and he thinks that we both deserve better. I honestly think you deserve better too." Kaiba mumbled something.

"What was that?" Seth was glaring daggers at the spirit.

_I said, mutts should stay where they belong._ Seto noticed the glare and shrugged before looking back out the window, both his legs and his arms crossed.

_Ya know, I hear that people who cross their arms a lot do that because they're really guarded, _Jou said matter-of-factly, feeling particularly smart at the moment.

And I hear that mutts that don't keep their mouth shut end up with muzzles, Kaiba said, now glaring at Jounouchi.

"They can see each other," Seth said in surprise.

"Interesting. I wasn't sure if that was going to be the case or not. Interesting."

_You know, in a sense, you're both kidnapping._

"Would that be because you both act like children," Seth asked his other self. He smirked when Kaiba just pouted and looked out the window. Jono and Jou both giggled a bit at that face, causing Seto to shoot them a dirty glare.

Seth pulled Jono close to him, cuddling his beloved as they rode to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I actually really like this chapter. I hope you do too.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I've got another short update for you, and I'm hoping that between now and the end of May, I might feel creative enough to really bang out a few nice updates! We shall see. Thank you to _ everyone_ who has supported this story so far, through reviews, alerts, and favorites! It means a lot to me guys! :) And here's contact information in case I need to be nagged for another update!**

**Skype: Chaotic Loki**

* * *

><p>Kaiba rolled his eyes once more. Why, oh why did he have to watch his body, which he had absolutely no control over, comfort that loudmouth idiot? Just what gods had cursed him with this fate? Was it Seth, or perhaps Loki, or Aphrodite? He swore, if he ever found out, he would track them down and kill them. And that was when Seto Kaiba remembered that he didn't believe in gods.<p>

_Just what makes you think that once I regain control of my own body, I won't kick him out?_ He received a simple glare, and if Seto Kaiba wasn't a master of composure, he might have cowered. His past self had truly mastered the glare of doom, as he liked to call it. He sighed in defeat as the door to the limousine opened and two bodies that contained 4 souls pooled out the vehicle.

"We should go up and christen their bed," Seth said, a devious glint in his gorgeous blue eyes. Jono grinned and nodded as he looked up at his master and lover.

"Indeed. I think that would be fun," the blond responded happily. Kaiba groaned.

_It's not _our_ bed. It's _my_ bed. And don't even _think_ about it!_

But even as he said it, the other 3 were already in the mansion, and he could feel himself floating along, in a sense, the tug of his body making him move as well. He let out an irritated growl, but walked into his home, and the doors closed behind him. He was really starting to hate his life.

Kaiba groaned. He woke up Monday morning with an excruciating headache, and… something curled up against him… naked! He opened his eyes, and when he saw Jounouchi lying against him, Seto acted instinctively and pushed the blond off the bed, earning a small groan before he heard snoring once again. Great, just great. The entire weekend had been wasted because their past selves had been too stubborn to give up control. He was hoping that this had all been a horrible dream, but he couldn't get that lucky.

He went to get up and realized that it hurt to move at all, and then memories of sitting in a chair and trying _not_ to watch himself make love with Jou, or at least his body, came flooding back into his mind. He was pretty certain that they hadn't moved from the bed in the past two days. Of course, he felt justly rewarded when he heard a groan from Jou, who was probably in even more pain than he was, and if that thought wasn't satisfying enough, Kaiba didn't know what was.

"Why do I feel like I got ran over by a truck?" Jou's head popped just over the bed, face scrunched up in pain.

"Because apparently our _other selves_ deemed it necessary for us to have relations 24/7 over this entire damn weekend," he responded irritably. Jou was surprised by Kaiba's voice, but then he groaned.

"Don't talk. You're making my headache worse."

"Stop complaining Mutt! You're in my home! If anyone should be complaining, it's me!"

"Like you don't do that constantly anyways." Jou stood, and tears nearly came to his eyes. Seriously? Who on this planet had _that_ much stamina! The blond pouted as his head began to spin, and he ended up sitting on the bed.

"So, it was good for you too, huh?" Kaiba's tone was smug, which made Jou want to punch him that much more, but he couldn't find it in himself to move.

"Ow…" Kaiba laughed at that, then looked at the clock.

"Looks like we're not going to school today." Jou glanced at it was well, and panic washed over him.

"But… I'm one absence away from being expelled! The principal said he didn't care if it was excused or not, and that I'd already missed too much school." Kaiba shrugged.

"It's not my problem Mutt. Now if you don't mind, kindly get the hell out of my mansion." Jou had the look on his face of a kicked puppy, but Kaiba didn't seem to care at all. As a matter of fact, if anything, it probably brought him pleasure. Suddenly, there was a hiss in Seto's ear.

_You will make sure that Jou doesn't get expelled, or I can promise there will be hell to pay, _Seth whispered venomously, making Kaiba jump a little. He recomposed himself quickly, hoping that no one had seen, though he knew better.

"I don't want to," he pouted like a child.

_I don't care. This is the fault of you and I, and we're going to make it right._

Kaiba paused for a moment. How was this his fault?

_If you hadn't been too damn stubborn to just say what we both know you're feeling, then none of this would ever have happened in the first place!_

Well, he had a… No! No! No! Kaiba was _not_ starting to reason with a _figment _of his imagination! This couldn't be happening! He didn't believe that it was, so therefore, that meant that it wasn't! So why wouldn't his mind stop playing tricks on him and make them go away already!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again everyone. You guys are awesome!<strong>


End file.
